


Brother

by Hina89



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hina89/pseuds/Hina89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has a nightmare where Alphonse is blaming him for all he had done. He wakes and runs away from Al...Right to the Colonel...</p><p>(I wrote this back in -07 and just felt nostalgic, so I posted this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Edward grunted as he was harshly pushed against the wall.

"Wh..Why are you...?" he asked confused.

"Why? What do you think? Do you think i like being in this God dammed armor!?" Alphonse yelled.

Edward felt like crying. His own brother was attacking him. But somehow he always had seen this coming.

"Nothing to say, huh?" Al hissed.

"Al...Don´t..." Ed sobered. Alphonse hit him to the face again. Ed cried from the pain.

He felt the tears escaping his eyes now.

"I´m sorry Al..." He cried. "So..sorry..." Another hit. This time it was to the stomach witch made Ed fall down to the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Al shouted.

He was losing consciousness

Last thing he saw was his brother raising his armored fist again...

\--

"AAAGGHH!"

Ed sat up on his bed and yelled. He started panicking and crying.

"Brother?" Ed heard a voice say next to him.  
"Are you ok, brother?" Al asked kneeling down next to his brother´s bed.

Ed stared at him with wide eyes.

"Brother?" Al asked again. "You´re scaring me..." He said.

Alphonse raised his hand to reached out for his brother, but Ed flinched away before he could touch him.

"Brother?" Al asked confused.

"S...St...Stay away from me!" Ed yelled and jumped from his bed and rushed to one of the corners of the room.

"Edward?" Al tried using his brother´s full name.

"Don´t come closer..." Edward cried. His mind was telling him to stop acting like that and talk to his brother, but his sense was telling him to run.

"Brother come here and tell me..." Al said and got up from the floor.

"NO!" Ed yelled when he saw this. He grabbed his tank top and ran out of the door. 

\--

"Good night Colonel." Hawkeye said and walked out of the door.

Roy sighed and rested his head on his desk.  
Hawkeye had made him do the paperwork all night.

And if it wasn´t done when she returned to work the next day, there´ll be some serious injuries for the Colonel.

"Oh damn..." He sighed again.

"Well...Might as well get this over with."

He was about to start signing his name on the paper when he heard his door opening and closing.

"You forgot something, lieutenant?" He asked assuming it was Hawkeye.

Mustang raised his head and saw...

"Fullmetal?" He asked confused.

Edward looked at the Colonel. How did he end up in here? He thought.

"Sorry..." He said.

Mustang saw that there was something seriously wrong with the young alchemist.

Not only the fact that he just ran into his office in the middle of the night and looking like a little lost child.  
"...And he´s saying that he´s sorry?" Mustang thought.

"Is something wrong Fullmetal?" He tried to sound casual, but he was worried. He hated to admit it, but he really was.

"I...I j...just need..ed..to...s..st..." Ed stuttered. This got Roy even more confused.

Suddenly Ed collapsed to his knees.

Mustang was up from his chair that second and the next he was by Ed´s side.

"Okay kid...It´s ok..." He whispered when he heard Edward sobbing.

"Man I´m becoming soft with this kid." Roy lifted Edward easily in his arms and laid him on the couch and pulled a blanket on him.

"You just sleep here for now..." He said.

"mmhmm..." Ed mumbled.

Roy let a small, sad smile form to his lips. "I wonder what´s wrong..." He whispered and walked back to his chair and sat down and started writing the papers and every now and then, taking a look on Ed to see how he was.

"Hmm? What..? Where..?" Ed sobbered when he looked around himself. Clearly he wasn´t in his own room.

"You ok?" A voice asked and startled Ed.

"Colonel?" Ed asked confused. "Why are you here?"

Mustang looked at Ed with tired eyes. Yes, he didn´t get any sleep last night. With Ed´s nightmares and all...

"You don´t remember?" He asked. Ed shaked his head.  
"You came here yourself in the middle of the night." Roy said. Ed felt his cheeks getting flushed.

"I...I did?" He asked. Roy nodded.

"And you had nightmares." He said.

Ed pressed his head down and sighed. "Sorry..." He said.  
"It´s nothing, really. But what got you so scared that you needed to come here?" Mustang asked.

Ed frowned. "I wasn´t scared!" He raised his voice.  
"Sure you wasn´t, but still." Roy said smirking a little. "What happened?"

Ed thought a moment.

"I HATE YOU!"

Edward flinched at the memory.

"I...I had a nightmare...Stupid really..." He whispered.

Roy looked at him and sighed. "I know." He said. "But what was it about?"

"Why should I tell you?" Ed snorted.

"Edward...We´re not getting anywhere when you´re acting like a little kid." Roy smirked.

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLTHATHECOULDNTEVENBESEENFROMTHEGRASS!?"

Roy chuckled. "Now that´s the Ed I know."  
He said and made Ed blush a little.

"Anyway..." Roy started again. "Tell me?"

Ed sighed and told Roy about his nightmare.

\--

'How can I repay you, brother mine?

How can I expect you to forgive?

Clinging to the past, I shed our blood

And shattered your chance to live.' 

\--

"It was so real..."

\--

' And how can I make amends

For all that I did took from you

I led you with hopeless dreams

My brother I was a fool' 

\-- 

At this point, Edward was crying his heart out on the couch he was sitting on.

Roy sat next to him and gave him a gentle hug.

He knew it was unlike him, but something inside of him told him to so it.

Like he was Ed´s father or something.

"I bet Alphonse waiting for you Ed." He said after a while. Ed sniffed.

"I know..." He said. "But still...It seemed so real...And he must be angry for...what I...I did last night..."

Roy sighed and hugged Edward tighter, but still gently.

\--

In the dorms, Al was getting worried.

Ed didn´t return in the morning as he had thought.

"There´s something wrong..." He said.

"S...St...Stay away from me!"

Al flinched as he remember his brother´s reaction last night when he tried to touch him.

He sighed as he realized what Ed was scared about.

Al had listened his brother´s sleeptalking last night and he had figured it out that it was about him.

He had done something to Ed...

"I would never do anything to hurt him..." Al said quietly.

\--

'Don´t cry for the past now brother mine

Neither you nor I are free from blame

Nothing can erase the things we did

For the path we took was the same'

\--

Ed was walking back to the dorms.

Roy had told him to talk with his brother to solve things out.

Roy was so sure that Al didn´t hate him for what he had done.

But Ed still felt quilty. He would always feel quilty about the past.

It was he who had told that they would bring their mom back.

It was he who had almost force Al to do it even if Al had some doubts.

It was he who had binded Al´s soul in to that armor.

"EDWARD!"

Al shouted as Ed walked inside of the dorm.

"Where have you been?! I was so wor...Ed?" Al looked at his brother´s eyes confused.

They were red and puffy. And glittering with new tears.

"Brother?" Al whispered.

Without warning, Ed wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Brother...?" Al tried again, suprised that Ed hugged him.

"I´m sorry...So sorry...For everything..."

\--

'My dreams made me blind and mute

I longed to return to the time

I followed without a word

My brother the fault is mine' 

\--

"Ed it´s not your fault..." Al said.

Ed looked at him. "Al..?" He cried.

Al wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him.

"I don´t blame you. I never did..." Al said.

Ed started crying again. And soon he started smiling.

"Thank you..."

\--

'So where do we go from here

And how to forget and forgive

What´s gone is forever lost

Now all we can do is live...'


End file.
